Unmistakeable
by Nya22
Summary: I'm not sure what to write, but here goes nothing! Unmistakeable is about how Hinata is hiding a terrible secret. She won't tell anyone and no one knows. Even her cousin doesn't know her dark secret, but what happens when someone sees through her?
1. First Day Gone Wrong

_**UNMISTAKEABLE **_

**"I never knew it would ever happen. Nor did I want it to. But, there are some things that are so wonderfully terrible. That they do. I'm Hinata Hyugga, and right now I'm in such a situation. As to where I am right now. Well, how about I start from the begining. This is my story about how people, time, and life changes. Enjoy, my story." **

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could towords the bathroom. This was bad! This was real bad. Today was Hinata's first day in the tenth grade. Well, you're probably wondering why she's running. Here's what's going on. What would you do if you just accidently ran into and knocked over the most popular girl at school? Well, Hinata just did and is having a bit of a problem escaping the girl's _fan club_. Hinata gasped as she read the sign on the door. "Out of Order" _'Ehhh, not good. Not good! Wait! Yes! Thank you god-sama!' _She quickly slipped into the closet she had spotted next to the bathroom. What did she do to deserve this? Not to mention what kind of guys chased _girls_. Hinata sighed and backed further into what apeared to be a janitors closet as she heard the guys run past. She yelped as she hit her head ran into a metal rack. Some first day this was. "Eh-hem." another voice said that was coming from next to her. "EEP!" She hit her head on the metal rack again, this time detergent falling down off it. By some miracle- more like her closet companion's arms- none hit her.

Hinata looked to her side without moving her head. She was in a stranger's arms. "So, are you hiding from fans, too? You're certainly pretty enough to be." She looked to her savior. It was a tall black haired boy. He had his hair tied in a small pony in the back of his head. "I'm sorry. How very rude of me. I'm Itachi. And you are?" He said and asked. Hinata looked up, her face cherry red, and replied meekly, "I'm Hinata Hyuga. The reason for w-which I'm here is not because of fans. Plus I'm not really all-that-pretty. Actually..." Hinata paused and bent down starting to pick up the detergent. Itachi bent down and helped her. Once they were done he looked at her and lifted an eye brow still waiting for her to continue. Hinata blushed again and went on, "Actually, it was quite the opposite. I had a, um, m-mob. I t-think." The gentlemen seemed suprised at this and questioned her once more, " Why would you have a _mob_ chasing you?" Hinata laughed nervously and looked away. She quickly checked the halls finding them cleared. That was to happen sooner or later though. Considering it was lunch. "I knocked over Sakura Haruno. Really big mistake."

Itachi looked some what shocked as he mused, "I never knew Sakura was so ruthless.." Hinata opened the door and had walked out before what he had said registered in her head. "W-wait! N-no, no, no! T-they just chased me on there own! That's all! It was her fans so.." She twiddled with her fingers nervously as she continued on, "So, they felt obligated to protect her. So, really it's all my fault and I deserved to be chased!" Itachi stood in the closet for several seconds before moving out and shutting the door. This Hinata Hyuga was definately kind. He would've been beyond pissed. She well deserved to be chased? Shouldn't she be angry? Was she really this much of a lady? Itachi looked dumb-founded. This girl had him stumped. "Ano, do you maybe have any classes with me? It would be nice to share a class or two with you Itachi-san. I mean, after you've been very kind to me and I think your my friend. Aren't you?" Hinata said smiling such a charming smile. The only kind of smile that could make you want to smile, too. Itachi smiled, "Hmm, but I wonder if we're in the same grade Hinata. Hinata? Are you a senior?" Hinata's mouth opened slightly in an "o" shape. Itachi chuckled. "But, you seem so you- wait... I see. That's why your so tall!" Hinata said slapping her forhead and laughing nervously. Of course he was a senior. That was so stupid. Itachi smiled and decided to answer her other question, "But, we are friends. Strange, I don't get many of those." Hinata tilted her head, but before she could speak a fan came into the hall. "There she is!" he yelled. Hinata looked at the fan and bowed quickly before running outside. If they chased her out here, well, she'dtry her best to fight. She was some-what sick of running. Hinata stood in the clear opening as they charged out. As the door closed she noticed Itachi looking some-what amused out at her. Hinata didn't care about him at the moment though. She quickly made her special stance. The _fans_-as we'll call them-formed into a large circle around her. She smiled at the boys and said softly, "I may be new here, but I won't take it easy on you if you wish to attack! Please don't make me..." The Hyuga looked ready to cry. She hated violence. Usually Neji handled that kind of stuff.

One of the men made a small step forward. Not sure quite what to do. "FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" another one of the boys shouted loudly. The others followed suit as they all jumped. In one second, though they all froze. For some reason they stood still. That reason was Garra Sabaku. Garra seemed to have that affect on people. He spoke menacingly, "I was wondering what woke me from my wonderful nap. It's so rare that I get to sleep and here you dweebs come waking me up. You better have a bucket load of cookies or you better run." Garra didn't have to say it twice. In mere miliseconds the fans were gone. No doubt back to their godess. Hinata stood gaping at Garra. "Than-" She was cut off by the boy as he lifted his hand and said, "Whatever. Just don't be noisy around my spot. Got it?" He said menacingly. Hinata nodded happily not noticing the tone of his voice. This wasn't the worst day. Well, at leat not yet.

* * *

**_Really hope you guys liked my first story ever on here! :) Please comment or trash it if you like. And the reason for the title comes later on. Any questions, then, well just ask! Well, um, I got stuff to do, so.. Ehh.. I'll update later! Hope you like it once again! :D_**


	2. The Day Before Disaster

_**UNMISTAKEABLE **_

_**I'm really happy that y'all like my story so far! Seriosly! Haha... Well, to answer a suggestion about a itahina route.. Yea, I have and plan to use Itachi and Garra in a special way in the story! So, even though the main is Sasuhina, plz do expect a bit of Gahina and itahina. Also it's gonna be a bit awkward, when... Um, you'll see! Also I noticiced that I used "some-what" to often, so I'll try and fix that. :D Well, enjoy. :)**_

Garra's eyebrow twitched as he watched the girl sit under-according to him-_his_ tree. Garra had just climbed up the tree and the dark blue-violet haired girl had sat down _straight_ under him. Garra looked down at her. She was just sitting there smiling and whistling. The girl didn't even notice him glaring at her! "Excuse me. Shouldn't you go back inside to the cafeteria or something?" Garra said a small anger mark on his forehead. Hinata had been dense to him at first, but had clearly understood his meaning this time. She looked up at him. Her face in a disappointed and guilty arrangement as she replied, "I would, but I have no idea where the cafeteria is and..." she pouted childishly continuing, "You still haven't let me thank you." Garra sighed angrily, "If I let you say thank you, will you leave me alone?" The girl nodded her head enthusiasticly. Garra looked at the weird girl and told her she could thank him. At that Hinata stood up, smiled, and bowed saying, "Thank you for helping me." After she did that she left. Hinata had never been the type who liked regretting things and had decided long ago to do what she set her mind to. And that usually included stupid things like this. Hinata frowned at being left all alone.

Hinata had changed schools alot lately. This time it was permenant, though and she felt very lucky to have a place she could finally call home. The reason she had been moving so much is because Hinata's father was the owner of a large company called _Byakugan_. Two weeks before he had finished his last structure that needed his personal approval. The structure was his newest and biggest building for selling special lenses and gear which allowed the eye to see almost a full three-sixty degree range. He also had many state-of-the-art binoculars that were far, far ahead of the kinds produced from other companies. All in all her father ran a company that tried to advance the human abilities with special equipment. Hinata saw absolutely no point in it at all. She sat by the school wall sadly. She would have to go back the other way if she wanted to get in, and for some strange reason she felt that there'd be a rather annoyed person there if she did. As she sat, enjoying the breeze, she thought about the business meeting she'd have to attend with her father. She _hated_ business meetings. Hinata would never tell her father though. Not in a million years. She knew better. If you will, mentioning her likes and dislikes concerning her father's business was like you cussing out the principal and then punching him. It'd be sure to come with trouble and Hinata was just too nice to say so.

A soft rap was heard above her head that brought her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the window there. It was her cousin Neji and a girl with two brown buns on her head. The girl opened the window as Hinata stared at her. "Hi, I'm Ten-ten! Neji's friend! he tells me that your his little cousin!" Even though he was only a year older than her; Neji tended to call her that. Hinata sweat dropped. Neji smiled, looked around, and then asked, "Want a short cut in? If you hurry we can sneak you through the window. The teachers aren't here yet. So..." The younger Hyauga nodded allowing Neji and Ten-ten to pull her through the window."How'd you get out there to begin with, Hyuga-san?" Ten-ten asked her. "Long story. And please call me Hinata." ,the girl said a gentle smile gracing her features. Neji frowned at his cousin as he spoke, "You better hurry back to your hallway. Lunch is almost over. Which by the way, did you even eat lunch Hinata?" Hinata looked down blushing. Her stomache let out a growl in response to Neji's question. "B-but I couldn't find the cafeteria! It's not my fault..." Neji sighed, "I'll meet you in your hallway tomorrow and show you. Okay?" Hinata looked up and nodded while heading for the door with her two companions. She said her goodbyes and was now in her grade level's rest of the day held no significance, except that she had made another new friend named Ino and Sakura had apologized for the fans behavior.

The only thing she really was some-what looking forward to was going home. Hinata always found it exhausting on the first day. Having to memorize combinataions, find classes, and to top it all off being new meant everyone knew each other, well almost everyone, and that you had to find friends while everyone else already had their's. At the moment Hinata was standing outside waiting for her cousin to drive her home. His mother and father had died when he was two and since then he had been living with his father's brother's family. Truthfully he was more like a brother than a cousin. He even acted like one. Over protective, bossy, and some-what aggrivating at times. She liked him like that though and would never want him to change. Not for the world. Well, he could lighten up _just _a bit. She smiled to herself and gave quiet giggle. A few minutes later the Hyuga male came outside talking to a bowl headed guy. The boy had really bushy eyebrows, too. Hinata smiled again as she thought, "_He really does make friends fast. I'm glad._" The boy and her cousin split half way towords Hinata. Once Neji got closer to her he wrapped his arm around her neck giving her a noogie as a greeting. She pouted as she fixed her hair. "Did you have a nice day?" He questioned her as they made their way to his black corvette. Neji had saved up for a whole year just to get it. "Uh-huh! I have a couple of new friends already, too! Their names are Itachi and Ino! Oh and Garra.. Well, maybe that one's one-sided.. What about you?" She replied innocently. She always did have that happy-go-lucky kind of personality. "Yeah, I did. What do you mean with this one-sided friendship?" He asked her curious none the less, but if you saw him you'd never know. Neji had that look of I-don't-care, stoic about him. At about this point in their conversation they reached his corvette and he was now helping Hinata in and seating himself. Once they were on the road Hinata went ahead and told him all about what had happened. Making sure to stress that Sakura had nothing to do with her fans actions. By the time she had finished her story they were home. The mansion where they lived was really something to look at. They even had horses. Her younger sister Hinabi had loved that.

"Well, you had quite a day. Aren't you doing something with Hiashi today?" Neji asked her nonchalently. He always called her father by his first name. Never by the title: dad or uncle. She nodded getting out of the car and heading to the house, then as she reached the door, mumbled barely audible enough for him to hear, "Another business meeting." Neji smiled knowing Hinata's feelings towords them. Hinata quickly made her way to stairs after that. She had about twenty minutes to herself. Then she'd have to get ready. (_**Why can't we skip getting there? Which reminds me, give me ways to get places faster and you'll be my hero!:D**_) She gracefully went up the twenty-six steps it took to get to the second floor. Hinata's bedroom was at the last door to the right, down the left hallway. Hinata walked in her quietest steps as she went passed the second door. That was Hiashi's study. There was always one rule in the Hyuga mansion. A rule that absolutely had to be followed, and that rule was that you could not disturb Hiashi unless something that concerned his health was in danger. The maids were to take care of it if it concerned the children or themselves, and the children were to take care of it if concerned the animals. The end. Hinata sighed as she went into her room. "_This place is so lonely with out mom._" Hinata thought as she closed her door. Hinata's mother Hana had died a year after Hinabi was born due to an illness called influenza. (_**Sorry, first thing that came to my head.**_) Her father had been the way he was ever since. It seemed that Hana had tooken his heart along with her when she died. Now he was cold and nothing seemed to phase him. Hinata walked over to her lavender laptop. Her room wasn't anything like a normal teenage girl's room. The walls were a beautiful sea-green lavender mix, her bed pure white silk with soft lace flower designs and an assortment of black and white pillows, a full length mirror was nailed directly across from her closet door, a large sterio, and a dark cherry wood dresser, nightstand, and desk. She even had a small patio that was directly opposite of the side of her bed. On the patio she had a small glass table and pink and white daffodils that grew in pots near the door to her room. Once she sat down at her desk she checked her yahoo mail and then grabbed the remote next to her laptop that controled her sterio. She pressed play and went to her closet as the song _Pop, Lock, and Drop it_ came on. She absolutely adored that song, but she'd keep that to herself.

Hinata descided she'd go ahead and get ready. She looked into her walk in closet. Her closet consisted of many different types of clothes. From dresses to t-shirts to swim suits, she had it. Hinata gingerly moved her hips to to the music as she looked at all her dresses. It took her about two minutes to find a suitable outfit. The one she picked was a black halter neck dress with soft ruffles every now and then. Hinata slipped on the dress as well as some black, strappy stilettos. Bye this time Flo Rida's _Right Round _had came on her sterio. She laughed as she spun around when it said "you spin my head right round, right round when you go down" Hinata danced to the song as she did her hair in a down look with a head band. By the time she was finished getting ready it was still only 4:45 p.m. The stupid business meeting wasn't until 5:30 and they weren't leaving for another twenty minutes. She'd have to just sit and wait until then. Hinata was okay with that until five minutes passed. At this point Miss Vanity was on. Hinata decided it was okay to dance... and maybe sing along.. Hinata laughed as she grabbed her brush off her desk and started singing, "She knows just what to say to all the hearts she plays. You love her anyway. That's just the way she is. You'll never be what she needs! She'll always be with the sanity! She'll never do what you wanna do!You know it's true! Miss Vanity! On your knees! Such a tease! Bitter Sw-" Hinata stopped midverse. She hadn't nticed that Neji had walked in about in the middle of her singing was now laughing at how happy she looked. Hinata felt her cheeks heat cherry red. "W-what are you doing in here?!!?!?" Hinata asked while franticly goingfor the sterion remote and turning it off. " I was going to tell you that Hiashi decided to leave a bit early, but I couldn't ruin your _fun_-" He started laughing again Hinata pouted her face even redder as grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. Neji wasn't being mean, but it still embarassed her to no end that he caught her singing. Hiashi was already in the car by the time Hinata had gotten down stairs. She quickly got in the car and waved to Neji who was on her patio. He waved back with no expression on his face. If Hinata had known what was goin to happen tonight though... She might not have gotten in the car. Going tonight would be one of the biggest mistakes the female Hyuga would ever make in her life.

_**Ugh, I feel like I did a terrible job on the second chapter, but please bare with me. I just had to get some information out and have a way to make a build up. Though, if you ask me it was a sorry build up, so I'm sorry for that. There's more to be added to this chapter though, so this is just the first part of the chapter! I'll try and update later to day, but I'm goin outiside.. So..:) Once again your comments, suggestions, and bashings are all welcome with open arms! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! B)**_


	3. Forced Smiles

_**UNMISTAKEABLE **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, this took a while, because this was a hard desision to make. So, just to get this clear and out. This is a completely new day. So, this should help leave a little mystery in the story.:IMPORTANT NOTICE OVER. Well, I won't blabber on and on, so on to the story! :D **_

Neji knocked on Hinata's door. He usually was being reminded by her to wake up. Not the other way around, but it appeared that he'd be taking Hinata's job today. Neji smiled at that. He figured it was because Hiashi and Hinata had been out until really late. So, late that he had fell asleep waiting. So, they were definately not there until after 12 a.m. Neji sighed when he didn't hear any noise in the room. He knocked again. This time he heard rustling of sheets and then Hinata's gentle voice, "Sorry... I'll be out in five minutes Neji." Neji grunted his approval and walked down stairs to wait for his adorable cousin. He would never admit it aloud, but he definately liked Hinata better than his other cousin Hanabi. Even if Hinata was to big of a push over. After about four minutes Hinata came down stairs in her uniform with her hair in a high ponytail. She was smiling, but her eyes looked so... dead. He descided that it was because she was so tired, so he ignored it. He watched her as she grabbed her bag and then smiled a slightly bigger smile at him. He smiled back as he opened the door. (_**I know they smile to much, but, how about we have as much smiles as possible for now! Trust me it's important! :D)**_

About ten minutes later they arrived at school. They had about fifthteen minutes until the bell according to the wall clock. "Bye-Bye Neji. I think I can find the cafeteria today, so no need to show me.. Okay Neji-nii?" Hinata asked her head slightly tilted. Neji grunted his approval, his stoic look back in place. Really, if Hinata didn't know him well she'd think he was bipolar. Hinata smiled saying hi to a few of her classmates while heading in the direction of her classroom. Once she finally made her way to the classroom which was at the near end of the large school known as Konoha high. So far she was the only one there. "_I'm glad. I don't think... I can do this.. much longer._" She thought. Once she sat in her desk, her face crumbled. You'd have never thought the girl you were seeing was the same as the one outside. Hinata Hyuga may not have the heart of a Hyuga, but... she was so much better than nothing. Hinata always thought of the others around her. Even when it was her who was hurting. She figured that smiling and being happy all the time might help other people become happier. So, even when she felt ready to melt she smiled or at least did her best to. Two minutes later a blond boy with blue eyes came in along with a guy with a strangely lazy aura. Hinata's face went back to the cheery one she had worn all morning. The blond looked her way, despite herself she blushed. He put on a weird goofy grin that made her heart skip a tiny beat. He started coming her way as he said-way too loudly-, "Hey! Eh, isn't it Bunika?" The other guy sighed and said lazily as he sat in his desk, "Nahhhn, wrong. That girl's name is Hinama." Hinata sweat dropped and looked away with her face slightly pink. Then, looked at the two boys, "Actually, my name is Hinata. But, I'm sorry... I don't remember your's." The blond smiled even bigger as he set his arm on her desk, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! As well as Japan's future president figure!! Oh and that's Shikamaru.. He's not important." The boy named Shikamara threw a pencil at Naruto's head, "Idiot. I have a better chance of becoming president than you, so I wouldn't introduce me as not important." After Shikamaru made that comment the two got started in a heated arguement about terms of speach, introductions, and such. Hinata watched with an amused expression. At the moment she was all-but-forgotten. She started listening in a little closer and observing them. The one named Naruto was really a clown, but she couldn't really tell about the other one. He seemed normal, but then again.. So did Neji. After a few more minutes she got bored and looked out the window. There were so many kids outside. She didn't know half of them, but she didn't want to. She had always been in the back ground as a child. She had been even beaten by her father; that was until Neji had caught Hiashi in the act and threatened him, but he never did tell her what he had said, but ever since then.. Hiashi and Hinata had been on good terms. It was kind of amazing. The bell rang as her mind started drifting towords the past. Large gorups af teens flooded into the room until almost every seat was filled. There were five seats empty and one of those was just a plain empty desk. The people who sat around Hinata (Who sits by the window) were named Sasuke, Garra, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Strangely enough it seemed like these people were almost all the ones missing. Wait, they were. Sasuke sat next to the seat behind her, but hadn't shown up on the first day. (She knows his name thanks to the roll call.) Ino sat across from her, Sakura in front of Ino, Naruto in the back, and Garra in the front of her. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Garra were the missing people.

She didn't speak her thoughts aloud, but.. it does go in the same concept, so. Speak of the devil and the devil shall arrive. Garra came in at that exact moment. The teacher still hadn't arrived, but that seemed highly likely to happen more and more, well, that is according to the other students. What Garra did made Hinata sweat drop, though. He walked straight up to the teachers desk, grabbed the teachers worksheets, and took one of each of the assignments. Then he went to the attendance book, grabbed a black pen and mark himself as here and on time. After that he left. Some big scary guy he was. (_**What? Even Garra's gotta get good grades! :P**_) Suprisingly, Kakashi came about when he walked out the door, but for some reason just let him go! Hinata looked longingly after Garra. Why couldn't she skip class to?!?!? It just wasn't fair! Her face took on a shocked expression at her own thoughts. She started to giggle quietly, why in the world would _she_ skip class? Kakashi started to take role and called each student by name. The class was assigned to self study and given homework out of their books. Hinata opened to the correct page in her book that would allow her to complete her homework a little early. She was almost done when Naruto lightly put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped out of her seat her eyes wide and her fist up. It was kind of cute considering how petite she was. Naruto laughed at the wide eyed girl and said between laughter, "Sorry, I didn't mean to.. Haha.. Scare you! Sorry, I just wanted to know what was for lunch. I didn't hear the announcements." Hinata blushed and laughed nervously, but while she looked embarassed and light.. If he could've seen her eyes at that exact moment... The door slammed open as three people walked in. It was Sakura and Ino and they seemed to be following a black haired guy with hearts in there eyes. Hinata looked at the black haired boy while sitting down. He had black orbs for eyes.. It was like looking into the night sky... So beatiful, but you still feel like there are creatures preparing to snatch you- Hinata's eyes went wide for a milisecond then she smiled lightly. This was gonna be a very long day. Apparently the boy was Sasuke Uchiha or a very confused student sitting in his seat. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked a glare on his face. Hinata couldn't resist. She had seen Neji and Hanabi use this so much before that it was unresistable, "Not much, that's for sure." she said trying to pull off a Neji face. Trying and failing miserably. She started to laugh, and then Naruto put his hand on her shoulder again, "Hey you never told me what was for lunch." Hinata looked at his hand with a look that spoke for itself. He took it away as fast as possible and she answered with a forced smile, "Spaghetti and your choice of milk. Have a nice day!" Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke looked at her, "Why are you about to cry?" Hinata's eyes went wide. Had he just... read her mind?

_**Okay! I think now that it's writen I have the right to explain myself and blabber a bit! Okay, first of all.. I didn't want to have to change something on the story, so I just descided to go on with the mystery, but obviously, a little is given away.. That is if you look! And oh yeah!!! My second cliffy! P.S.: For all of you readers who didn't notice. I had to add some stuff on the second chapter and it was kind of unnecessary and necessary. Some for humor and some for cliffy goodness. So, go back if you haven't read that please. :) Thank you! And once again feel free to bash! I mean it! Really, I've been expecting a bashing.. But there is none.. So.. YAY! **_

_**-Luv Nya22 ;D-Nya~**_


	4. Frustrations and Humiliations

_**UNMISTAKEABLE **_

_**Once again, we're back. **__**IMPORTANT: **__**This will start where it left off and once again and reread the end of chapter two if you haven't already. Also Hinata's school uniform has been descided. She will be wearing the following to school: Navy blue skirt that goes to the mid-thigh, button-up white shirt with blue marking on the elbow-length sleeves, and white tenis shoes. Guys also have these uniforms except with short sleeves and pants of course.**__**:IMPORTANT**_

What the heck? "I-I don't know what your talking about." Hinata said immediantly going back to her homework. There was no freaking way. "You say that, but your lying and you really stutter every time you get nervous?" Sasuke said with a glint in his eyes. Hinata's eyes went wide. This was _not_ working. She sighed if he could really read her thoughts... Then let him read this. _'Idiot. You're nothing but a cowardly jock. What do you do? Just always hide behind some stupid popular stupor?' _She looked at him with a twinge of fear and guilt. He looked amused, but also slightly confused. That confirmed that he couldn't read her thoughts. And somehow... She felt better. Hinata blushed and looked at her desk. The Uchiha glared as he spoke directly at her; ignoring Sakura and Ino who were trying to get his attention, "You never answered my question." That's when Hinata did something very bold. She didn't even know she had it in her to do such a thing. For the first time ever.. She _ignored_ someone. **(**_**I know, Hinata is sooooo bad. But, then again.. This is how she is.. For now.**_**) **Sasuke felt a twitch in his left eye.

_**Sasuke's version(third person):**_

Not one girl had ever _ignored _him. He was about to get up and let his feelings be known when Kakashi sensei walked in. He glanced at the Uchiha and clicked his tounge-his tounge which was so annoyingly hidden under his mask- and spoke, "Good morning class. Sorry I'm late. The nurse needed some help with her.. duties. And Sasuke, I see that you finally descided to show up." At that comment Sasuke made a sound that sounded more like "tsk" then anything. He was really not in the mood for Kakashi's taunting right now. He had just realized that he had actually _cared_ that some stupid girl was about to cry. Why? He had no idea and also didn't want to think that he cared. Girls always just ended up following him around, flirting, and throwing themselves at him. Litterally, _throwing_. It annoyed him to no given end. So, why was he so interested? There were two answers he came up with. One, was that it was because he found this girl to be so wierd and different that he wanted to see what made her tick and two.. Well, two was that the girl would cause him some physical harm or torture in the future and that was absolutely absurb. Considering his options, he took to option one.

Whatever it was about this girl, he was going to find it out. He glanced at her as she stood and walked over to the board to answer a question. She tugged slightly at the back of her navy blue skirt as if to try and make it longer. This didn't help much. He found himself smirking as he looked away. This girl was going to be fun. No matter how odd Hyuga, Hinata was; she still _looked_ like a normal girl. Or at least, sort of. She had soft pinkish ivory skin, silky blue-violet hair, lavender tinted white eyes, and more than anything, curves. He looked at her again, this time his gaze lingered. Hinata was writing steadily across the board and was slightly tiptoeing every so often to reach higher. He found that his eyes were more wandering toword her slightly bouncing breast. He had heard guys in the halls talking about her this morning and now he could see why she was the main topic. He scowled at his desk as he realized that he was having the same kind of thoughts that got Naruto slapped. There was no way he was going as low as Naruto. But there was one thing he was sure of. And that was the fact that he was going to find out what was up with this girl. This very strange girl.

_**Hinata's version(third person):**_

Hinata sighed as she sat in her seat. Apparently the teachers had already heard about how her cousin could be considered a genious. So, of course they expected just as much out of her even if it was whole grades higher than a normal student's questions. Kakashi had descided to give her three problems in a row to work on the board. Then, he also asked just how many of the three she shouldn't have been able to solve. She had answered reluctantly in front of the class, _"Three out of three sir." _Then-to only further her embarassment- had asked how many she had been able to solve. She had looked down and clutched her skirt and answered with the same response. This, she found would end up being her downfall. For she had gotten every single one correct. And just like at any normal high school, the smart girls were almost always put down. Even more so if that unlucky girl was shy and had made a certain boy upset. Well, that really only mattered for two girls. Luckily Hinata had made friends with Ino already. She would figure out why this mattered later. For now all she had to do was survive the next three hours. Just the next three hours...

**TIME SKIP TO 2 HOURS AND 50 SECONDS LATER/ALMOST LUNCH:**

Hinata hid behind her book as Sasuke continued effortlessly to glare at the back of her head. He had been doing so for two hours straight. Kakashi had left and given them a free hour, so she guessed that he thought he could do as he pleased. Now, if you know hinata, then you know it's very hard to annoy her. This was one of those hard to achieve, annoyed, Hinata moments. Not only did she feel uncomfortable, but she felt like she had daggers seeping into her neck. Her right eye twitched as she turned the page. She couldn't take it anymore! Hinata hissed under her breath as she turned around and looked Uchiha, Sasuke straight in the eyes. (Hyuga's are very famous for their tempors.) Then, she did the most unexpected thing, she threw a book at Sasuke's head and hit him square in the forehead. Making her now the #1 enemy of every Sasuke fan girl in the class. It was practically a sin to hit thier "Black Knight" in the face.

_**Sasuke's version(third person):**_

Sasuke's eyes widened in suprise and his mouth parted slightly for a few seconds before he regained his composure. This girl was nuts! She had THREW. A BOOK. At HIM! What the heck was she thinking? This was the begining of an all out war for her. Was she really so stupid? Don't think he wanted the girl to get hurt. In fact he could care less for what she had done, but Sakura, Ino, and worst of all Karen... They were bound to be one thousand times more angry. That's when he did something he felt he would regret. Sasuke gently closed his eyes as he stood up from his desk. The only way they would possibly leave her alone was..

_**Hinata's version(third person):**_

She turned quickly around. What had she done? All she could remember was a flash of red and the next thing she new a book was hitting Sasuke. Worst of all, it was _her_ book hitting Sasuke! She hadn't meant to! He just got under her skin so easily.. Annoyed her so much.. That she.. That's when she heard a chair groan menacingly. It was a chair only a couple of inches behind her.. She heard another one move directly behind her and then she heard Naruto's voice, "Hey, Sasuke.. Come on. She's new and didn't know any better! You can't blame Bunika!" Hinata sweat dropped. _Bunika?_ Then, she heard the rustle of cloth. "Sasuke, wait! Don't do this!" Sasuke wasn't going to listen. Hinata turned slowly around and the second she saw Sasuke was like a dead on blow. Litterally. His hand raised and before she could react he had slapped her across the face so hard that she fell out of her chair. The entire class looked at the two. No one moved, nor spoke. Sasuke glared at her harshly, but she wasn't very suprised. He chuckled a little as he looked at her, "Might as well not get up. You'll be on the floor tonight with somebody anyway. Won't you?" Hinata looked like a small rabit caught in the headlights of a car. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes. She had never been more humiliated in her entire life. She stood up shakily and then glared directly at the Uchiha. She clenched her fist as a brand new emotion swelled in her chest. After everything that happened.. _Everything_.. And he had the nerve.. To do this? Acid dripped from every word she spoke as she whispered, "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha."

_**Sasuke's version(third person):**_

It felt like a slap to the face. He had only meant to help her.. Only meant to make things better for her. He had never felt hurt by his own actions before. Not once. Sasuke had expected the girl to cry, to look shocked, to beg for mercy, to tremble, to-to... Everything but that! He did the only possible thing that he knew to do; he shrugged. He turned to walk back to his desk, but Hinata wasn't done yet and she spoke in a menacingly calm voice, "You're a sick B$trd. You wouldn't leave me alone and I get mad, so you slap me? And then you say all that crap?" Hinata started laughing in the most hollow, dead laugh he had ever had. He turned and looked at her face. There were tears flowing from her eyes. He watched as she walked around the desks twords him. Hinata wiped her tears with absolute grace. His eyes widened. He knew what he had just seen. What had he done? Hinata was pulling her ponytail out of her hair and it was falling now loosely upon her shoulders. She continued twords him. The other students stayed out of her way and looked at her with completely shock. He looked in her eyes.. A passage from a book he had read crossed his mind, _'And I saw the angel fall. The angel was innocent and sweet, but what was before me now was the absolute oposite. It was a demon.'_


	5. Bumpy Road

_**UNMISTAKEABLE **_

_**Okay, so I know I made the pairing completely hate each other, but it's necessary for the story! Lol, either way please enjoy this next chapter. Sorry that this took so long, and comments will be replyed to in the next chapter, so post if you want a reply! :)**_

He looked in her eyes.. A passage from a book he had read crossed his mind, _'And I saw the angel fall. The angel was innocent and sweet, but what was before me now was the absolute oposite. It was a demon.' _Her eyes were as cold as stone. And there was something else in her eyes, something there. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had, had that look once. She continued tword him. He had figured it out.. He knew Hinata's secret.

_**Hinata's version(third person):**_

Hinata had never felt this angry in her entire life. She had finally reached the Uchiha and once she did, she grabbed his collar and brought him down to her level. His face had gone completely pale, but she could tell it wasn't out of fear. She didn't care, though. She felt a flash of adrenaline as she clenched her his shirt tighter and spat out angrily, "Sasuke Uchiha, this is now a war." The second she finished her sentence the bell rang. She had let go of his collar and was now starting twords the hall. Not one person messed with her once she got there. And since everyone in the hall was oblivious to the matter, they just didn't care about her. Hinata knew where she was going. She felt a need to be there. To feel safe. Hinata opened the door that would lead her to a certain tree.

_**Garra's version(third person):**_

_'I really thought I had told her to stay away.' _The strange indigo-haired girl was now crying under his tree. The girl was really starting to annoy him with her sobs. That and the fact that she still hadn't noticed his presense. Garra growled as he jumped down from his branch. Hinata jumped and looked at him with squinted tearful eyes. But, she just put her head back down in her lap once she saw who it was. This only further angered Garra. He fumed for a couple of seconds before going over to her and punching the tree that was right above her head. When he removed his fist there was a large dent in the tree. _'Crap, didn't mean to hit it that hard.' _Garra thought while looking at his fist. He remembered Hinata and looked down to see that her eyes were as big as boulders and that she had both her fists on her mouth. He couldn't help it; he cracked up. The look on her face was just to plain funny! She looked like she was a cross between shocked, amazed, fearful, and just plain dumb-founded. Or, if you prefer, like a scared bunny. It was hilarious! He watched as Hinata's face went cherry red. She really was amusing if you payed attention. Garra covered his mouth. He hadn't laughed this much in years. The girl stood up and suddenly yelled, "And just what is so funny? You think scaring me is _**funny**_?" Garra went back to his normal self and frowned. What a stupid girl. She saw him dent a tree above her head without even trying and yet she still chose to yell at him. He was about to retort wiht, "idiot" when her lips started to tremble and she started to ball again. Garra clenched his teeth together. _'This is just great. Ughhh, how am I supposed to react to this?'_

_**Hinata's version(personal):**_

And that was when he hit me on the back of the head. Yep, he just came behind me and hit me! But, then he said something really amazing.. He said, "Listen, I have no idea what your d*** problem is, but you don't cry about it. Exspecially under my tree! I mean if it's about someone or something someone said, then don't give a d***. Because, people are almost all the same. If they're pretty, they're insecure. If they're ugly, they're insecure. And if they're just plain jerks, then they take it out on you. Okay? Now stay away from my tree." Okay, so maybe that was just a lecture to stay away from his tree, but kindness isn't always soft and sweet. I found a new dtermination after that. In fact, I think I can even make it through the rest of the day! I mean, so what if I'm miserable! So, what if I'm picked on! So, what... I wish I was.. a rockstar.. Okay, I lied my determination has been ruined. Oops! I think I just ignored Garra so I could not talk to myself! Ahh! Not cool! Not cool! What to do? What to dooo?

_**Garra's version(personal):**_

I sat there telling her to go away now, what? At least 15 times. But, what did she do? Truthfully, I have no idea what she was doing. At first Hinata's eyes got all sparkly, then she started smiling a mile a minute, then she did some kind of awkward fist pumps into the air, then she started getting this really dark aura around her, and now she's fidgeting and poking her fingers together! What's upo with her? "I'm really sorry Garra!" I couldn't help but sweat drop. Then I calmly replyed, "Idiot." I'm not really sure, but I think I just got my first real friend today. I mean, sure this would be one strange friendship, but who knows, maybe we are friends now. Oh, crap. She's fidgeting and muttering apologies again.

_**I surrender! I've been the worst thing ever and haven't updated my story hardly at all! And yes, I'm trying about 15 writing styles in this chapter and the last one, but I'm not sure which to use! Please help and give your opininion! Thanx! :)**_


	6. Important Notice! Please Read!

_**Okay, so I'm extremely late on the next two chapters that are going to come at the same time, mainly because I've had so much to do over the summer that I lost track of my stories. But, I will try and do SOMETHING that I'm praying you all wont hate me for. I'm going to.. well... Fix the story. The chapters are too short, so I'll combine a few and some will just stay short. I'm also going to fix parts of the story that I thought didn't cover the right "effect". This change should be done by Friday in american terms. This little notice is so that you know what's going on. If you'd like to reread it when it's all done, then you can. :) But, please don't read it until Friday! And none of the story line will be changed or the events that have happened. There might be a slight difference, but reading the chapters all over again is optional, because you can still keep up by just reading the new chapters. Please let me know if you have a problem with any of this.. That's it now! Thanks for reading the notice!**_


End file.
